Frostbitten
by Smarty 94
Summary: When an alternate version of Killer Frost appears and teams up with the main Killer Frost; Meek, Lori, and Bobby team up with alternate versions of Firestorm, Stargirl, and Blue Beetle. Meanwhile; Lincoln tries to get his father a Pokemon, but Swiss Army secretly follows them around.
1. Two Killer Frost's

Outside a bank; a wall was iced up before it broke down and Killer Frost emerged with bags of money.

She chuckled.

"And they say that crime doesn't pay." said Killer Frost.

A wire wrapped around her before she was electrocuted.

The wire disappeared and Killer Frost looked up to see Meek in his Bounty Hunter outfit.

"Unless you end up in a maximum security prison that'll keep your powers in check Louise." said Meek.

Killer Frost is mad.

"You again?" said Killer Frost.

Meek then placed a hand on his helmet, making it disappear.

"You know, I'm still sore at you for freezing up my first outfit, destroying it, and finding out who I am." said Meek.

Killer Frost smirked.

"I could have done worse. I could have turned you into a ice statue." She said.

The meerkat placed a hand on his head, making his helmet reappear before pulling out a blaster.

"So can I; off the hood of an armored truck, off a mirror, off the bank vault, and onto your back." said Meek.

He then shot a round from his blaster and it bounced off the hood of an armored truck, bounced off a mirror, bounced off the bank vault that Killer Frost robbed before hitting the ice powered woman in the back, making her groan and fall on the ground.

Killer Frost looked at Meek.

"Jerk." said Killer Frost.

She shot some ice onto Meek's blaster, freezing it and the hand holding it.

But the meerkat's unfrozen hand made heaters appear and he used it to melt the ice off his frozen hand and blaster.

"That's right, I came prepared. Even though I know that heat will recharge your powers." said Meek.

Killer Frost chuckled.

She then ran towards Meek and pinned him to a wall.

"I would be worried about it then." said Killer Frost.

"You shouldn't be worried about me, but her." said Meek.

Killer Frost became confused.

"Who?" said Killer Frost.

She was then punched across the face by Lori in her Turquoise Tiger outfit, causing the metahuman to drop Meek.

"The Turquoise Tiger." said Meek.

Killer Frost is shocked.

"Say what now?" said Killer Frost.

Meek smirked.

He then slapped some high tech cuffs onto Killer Frost.

"You won't be able to struggle out of those. They'll keep you from freezing anything up." said Meek.

Killer Frost is mad.

"This isn't over. I'll get out of prison, I'll find out where you are, and I'll-" Killer Frost said before Meek sprayed her in the face with a can of knockout gas and passing out.

"Shut up." said Lori.

Meek put his spray can away and lifted Killer Frost up by the arms.

"Hopefully her powers won't work even if she wasn't cuffed badly." said Meek.

In another timeline; the Caitlin Snow version of Killer Frost (Justice League Action) was ice skating away from tons of cops.

"Freeze." said one of the cops.

Caitlin chuckled.

"That's my specialty." said Caitlin.

She then shot some ice onto the cops, freezing them.

However she was shot in the side and crashed into a building.

She saw the Jaime Reyes Blue Beetle (Justice League Action) aiming his right arm which was shaped like a cannon at her.

"Hold it Frosty." said Blue Beetle.

Caitlin chuckled.

"Kiss my frosty ass." said Caitlin.

She then froze the wall before it broke apart and ran into the building.

"She's on the move." said Blue Beetle.

Firestorm who has roses out smiled.

"Where is she, I've got the hots for her." said Firestorm.

Blue Beetle just stared at his teammate as the floating head of Professor Martin Stein appeared.

"You need therapy Ronald." said Martin.

Firestorm groaned.

"Hey where's Stargirl?" said Blue Beetle.

Then Stargirl appeared with a Mr Smoothie smoothie in hand.

"Sorry I'm late, there was a weird place called Mr Smoothie that just appeared out of nowhere." said Stargirl.

"Like that clown fighting a Desktop Computer?" asked Blue Beetle.

"Yeah that clown was crazy." said Stargirl.

Firestorm groaned.

"Save it for later, my sweetheart is in this building." said Firestorm.

Everyone groaned.

Caitlin Snow Killer Frost was walking around the building and saw some type of coat.

She smirked before grabbing it.

"Finally, a super intense heating coat. With it, my powers will be unlimited." said Caitlin.

She then laughed.

However; she was shot in the chest by Blue Beetle and she landed close to some control panels.

"Not going to happen." said Blue Beetle.

He started charging up a new blast.

"BB no." said Firestorm.

But the hero fired the blast at the control panel, causing it to spark out and explode, making Caitlin disappear.

Firestorm became shocked and got on his knees.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" yelled Firestorm.

He then cried.

"She was so gorgeous." said Firestorm.

Stargirl and Blue Beetle were disturbed.

"Is it weird that I feel sorry for him right now?" said Blue Beetle.

"Not really. I feel bad as well." said Stargirl.

In the main timeline; Meek and Lori were taking the Louise Lincoln Killer Frost away when the Caitlin Snow Killer Frost appeared on top of Louise.

The two became confused.

"What the?" said Meek.

Caitlin grabbed hold of Meek, freezing his arms before punching Lori and taking Louise away.

"What was that all about?" said Lori.

Meek's gauntlets started melting the ice on his arms.

"I honestly don't know." said Meek.

He then saw a small chunk of ice on the ground and picked it up before placing it in a small bottle like cooler.

"But something tells me that whoever that other individual was, she might have had the same powers as Killer Frost." said Meek.

Back in the other timeline; Firestorm was constantly crying in the Watchtower.

He was crying in a recreation center, a cafeteria, his own bed as Ronnie Raymond at night, and as Firestorm on another mission with Stargirl and Blue Beetle.

"Okay, now it's weird that I feel sorry for him." said Stargirl.

"I can't take another minute of this." said Blue Beetle.

He turned one of his hands into a blaster and shot the crying Firestorm in the back.

His friend looked at him.

"What's the big idea?" said Firestorm.

"The minute we finish this mission, we're going places in our civilian identities." said Blue Beetle.

Back in the main timeline; Caitlin Snow entered a warehouse with the knocked out Louise Lincoln.

She then smacked the other Killer Frost.

"Wake up." said Caitlin.

Louise groaned and slowly woke up.

"And people say I'm cold." said Louise.

A Drum solo was heard from that joke and laughter was heard.

The two frosts looked around for that sound confused.

Louise looked at Caitlin and became confused.

"Wait, who the hell are you?" said Louise.

"I think we're the same person, only with different identities." said Caitlin.

"Kiss my frosty ass." said Louise.

"Kiss my frosty ass." said Caitlin.

Louise became shocked.

"Okay, we're the same person, yet we are not the same person." said Louise.

"Yep." said Caitlin. "So what's your story?"

Louise did some thinking.

"I'm the second person to take the mantle of Killer Frost, I took it on when my friend Crystal Frost, the original Killer Frost died. I was part of a Secret Society made by one Gorilla Grodd, then became part of his Legion of Doom, and when Lex Luthor took over, I froze Gorilla Grodd's followers as a way to convince Lex to let me live, and wound up helping the Justice League repel an attack by Darkseid. After that, I was never seen again, at least until I had a run in with the Bounty Hunter." said Louise.

Caitlin became confused.

"Who?" said Caitlin.

"Just a meerkat who dresses up like a cross between Robo Cop and Batman every day and fights crime." said Louise.

Caitlin is confused.

"What's next him dating a human who has a older sister who's stupid that even the cops are confused by?" asked Caitlin.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In the mansion; Mike was relaxing in the living room as Leni walked into the mansion and closed the door before panting from shock.

Mike noticed it.

"Hitting the juice fast a little early Leni?" said Mike.

Leni turned to Mike.

"No, I might have gotten into a lot of trouble." said Leni.

Mike scoffed and went to a window.

"Please, I'm sure it's not that bad." said Mike.

He opened up a window just as a bunch of bullets came flying into the house.

Mike became shocked.

"HOLY SHIT!" Mike yelled and closed the window, "LENI, WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Leni is mad.

"I did nothing wrong." said Leni.

"No you didn't, eyewitnesses say they saw you stealing Wonder Woman's lasso of truth." a cop said from outside.

Mike became shocked and sure enough saw the lasso of truth was in Leni's possession.

"Okay we're screwed." said Mike.

Outside; the cops were growing impatient.

"We know you're in there, so come out with your hands in the air and with Wonder Woman's lasso of truth as well." said a cop.

"No one's home." said Leni.

The cops are mad.

"COME OUT HERE NOW!" The cop shouted.

"Ok give me a second." said Leni.

The cop nodded.

Seconds later the cop is mad.

"That was more then a second, it was five and a half." said the cop.

"Actually it was six seconds, I brought a stop watch and came prepared." said Leni.

The one cop became shocked.

"For real, that woman stole Wonder Woman's lasso of truth and she's constantly baffling us?" said the cop.

His partner who was in a Grey uniform went to him.

"Save your strength, I'll take it from here." said the other cop.

He walked over to the door and knocked on it.

"ALRIGHT BITCH, OPEN UP!" yelled the cop.

"I don't speak English." said Leni.

The other cop was now next to his partner completely shocked.

"How does she do it? We just had a conversation in English, and she claimed to not know it." said the cop.

Later; all the cops were very shocked as Sonic walked to the front door and noticed it.

"Huh, neat." said Sonic.

He walked into the mansion.

"Would someone mind explaining to me why there are tons of cops outside?" said Sonic.

He turned to Leni and saw the lasso of truth.

"Or more importantly why Leni has the Lasso of Truth?" said Sonic.

"I don't speak English." said Leni.

Sonic who was outside with the cops was now in shock.

"And I thought the fact that she was dating the knucklehead was bad enough." said Sonic.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Anyways, what's your story?" said Louise.

Caitlin smiled.

"I was causing trouble in Gotham City, had a run in with Mr Freeze, we both started working together, but then he betrayed me and strapped me to a heating generator so that I can be used to power his ship, but then Batman and someone named Firestorm appeared and freed me, then I got my revenge on Mr Freeze by freezing him before punching stormy out cold and leaving." said Caitlin.

Louise smirked.

"Nice." said Louise.

"Yeah but Firestorm has a crush on me." said Caitlin.

"Double nice." said Louise.

"Yet in a way, I kind of do as well." said Caitlin.

Louise stared at Caitlin in shock as cricket chirps were heard.

Caitlin smiled.

"What?" She asked. "He saved me."

"You and me, we're causing trouble by freezing stuff right now." said Louise.

She then saw a kitty cat walking by and shot some ice on it, freezing the hairball.

Caitlin is mad.

"That was my cat." She said.

"Don't care as long as I can kill anything." said Louise.


	2. Harl Bot

Back at the mansion; Mike and Leni were still in the living room.

"Are they gone?" said Leni.

"Only one way to find out at this point." said Mike.

He grabbed a broom and an army helmet before putting the helmet on the broom and opening the window.

He held the helmet up to the open window.

A bunch of gunfire rang out and Mike pulled the helmet down, revealing tons of bullet holes in it.

"Yep, they're still there." said Mike.

Leni became shocked.

"This won't end." said Leni.

Lincoln entered the room and took the lasso of truth before opening a window and tossing the rope out.

"Just take the lasso and leave." said Lincoln.

The cops grabbed the lasso and left.

Sonic reentered the mansion.

"Finally that's over with." said Sonic.

"I wonder what Wonder Woman would say about this?" asked Mike.

"She'd try and kill Leni for stealing something from ancient Greek times." said Sonic.

"She'll have to go through me." said Lincoln.

"She'll kill your Pokemon as well, even Rayquaza in mega evolved form." said Sonic.

Lincoln gulped.

"Nevermind, I don't want to have to deal with an Amazonian." said Lincoln.

"Good choice." said Sonic.

In Swiss Army's cave; the cyborg was building a robotic version of Harley Quinn.

"With you my lovely new minion, you will help me get my revenge on Lincoln and his father for freeing the Pokémon I got to seek." said Swiss Army.

He kept on working on the bot before eventually stopping.

"Now, lighten up." said Swiss Army.

The bot awoke and stood up.

"Harl Bot reporting for duty sir." said the bot known as Harl Bot.

Swiss Army smirked.

"Excellent." said Swiss Army, "Now get me an Italian BMT on Italian and Herbs bread with Swiss cheese, lettuce, spinach, olives, and mayonnaise from Subway. And make sure it's toasted."

"Right away boss." Harl Bot said before leaving.


	3. Timeline Travel

In the Bounty Cave; Meek with his helmet down was doing lots of research on the chunk of ice he found as Lori with her mask off and Bobby were checking out different hero costumes.

"Show me something interesting, show me something good." said Meek.

He pushed a button on the keyboard and saw something shocking.

"I've got something." said Meek.

Lori and Bobby appeared at the computer.

"That individual who appeared out of nowhere came from another timeline." said Meek.

"So it's someone not from here." said Lori.

"Yeah, but that's not what's troubling me. The individual was born Caitlin Snow, she had some type of accident involving a thermal heater exploding." said Meek.

Bobby became confused.

"So this is another Killer Frost from another timeline?" said Bobby.

Meek nodded.

"Exactly, and I've got enough evidence to prove it." said Meek.

He pushed a button on the keyboard and a video of Caitlin Snow's bloodstream which seemed very icy appeared.

"This is Caitlin Snow's bloodstream, and here is what Louise Lincoln's bloodstream looks like." said Meek.

He pushed another button and a video of Louise Lincoln's bloodstream which was similar to Caitlin's appeared.

Lori and Bobby became shocked.

"Sheesh, this must be what it's like to chill." said Bobby.

Everything was silent as cricket chirps were heard.

"There's only one way we'll be able to combat this threat, we need to get help from the last individuals who fought Caitlin." said Meek.

In the other timeline; Firestorm, Star Girl, and Blue Beetle in the secret identities of Ronnie Raymond, Courtney Elizabeth Whitmore, and Jaime Reyes were at a mall food court.

Ronnie was still crying.

"This was a big mistake." said Jaime.

Courtney Elizabeth Whitmore was confused.

"What makes you say that?" said Courtney.

"He's still crying." said Jaime.

Ronnie kept on crying.

"Yeah this wont end anytime soon." said Courtney.

However; Ronnie was hit by a blue laser and froze up in a block of ice.

Courtney and Jaime became shocked.

"HOLY SHIT!" the two yelled.

The two saw Meek in his everyday clothes aiming his right gauntlet at Ronnie and Lori and Bobby were with him.

"You're welcome." said Meek.

The two heroes stared on in shock as Meek, Lori, and Bobby sat down at the table.

"Nice place, isn't it?" said Bobby.

Jaime and Courtney nodded still shocked.

"By the way, this is quite a problem keeping him alone like that." said Meek.

Jaime and Courtney became confused.

"Keeping him alone, what're you talking about?" said Jaime.

"Chances are if anyone figured this kid out, then they could kill him or the other guy he spends a lot of time with to make sure the hero they become is no more." said Meek, "You do know that I'm talking about Firestorm."

Courtney and Jaime became shocked again.

"How did he-"Courtney said before being interrupted by Bobby.

"Know about Firestorm? He figured all of you out before leaving for this timeline due to being from another timeline." said Bobby.

Jaime chuckled.

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it." said Jaime.

"Jaime Reyes is the current Blue Beetle having taken on the mantle from Ted Kord who took the mantle from Dan Garret." Meek said before turning to Courtney, "Courtney Elizabeth Whitmore is Stargirl."

The two teenage heroes became shocked.

"Showoff." said Jaime.

"Whoa." said StarGirl.

"And the two halves of Firestorm are Professor Martin Stein and the guy who's frozen in a block of ice Ronnie Raymond." said Meek.

Lori nodded.

"He's good." said Lori.

"What brings you here then?" said Jaime.

Meek pulled out a photo of the Caitlin Snow Killer Frost and showed it to the two.

"You tell us." said Meek.

Courtney and Jaime became shocked.

"She's alive in your timeline?" said Courtney.

The ice Ronnie was in broke apart and Ronnie was now very happy.

"SHE LIVES, MY BEAUTIFUL SWEETHEART IS ALIVE!" yelled Ronnie.

Meek's group became confused.

"What the hell is his problem?" said Bobby.

"He has a crush on Killer Frost." said the two heroes.

Meek was looking at three thought bubbles over Ronnie's head.

One of them consisted of Ronnie in his Firestorm persona on the shoulders of a running Caitlin, him and Caitlin on a couch with two kids, and the last one was of him and Caitlin sharing a burned up s'mores and a cookies and cream ice cream cone.

"I can see that." said Meek.

The thought bubbles disappeared.

"Any who, we need you three and the professor of yours to come into out timeline." said Meek.

"And why is that?" said Jaime.

"Your version of Killer Frost might be working with our version of Killer Frost, Louise Lincoln." said Lori.

The three are completely confused.

"Say what now?" said Ronnie.

Later; the six with Ronnie, Courtney, and Jaime in their hero personas entered the Bounty Cave from what looked like a ground bridge.

The three heroes looked around.

"Whoa, this is extraordinary. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were Batman in this timeline." said Blue Beetle.

Meek turned to Blue Beetle.

"No, but I have worked with this version of Batman several times." said Meek.

He pushed a button on his left gauntlet and was struck by lightning before he was now in his Bounty Hunter outfit.

"Just call me Bounty Hunter." said Meek.

With the two Killer Frost's; they were relaxing in a hot tub.

"Oh yeah, that feels so good." said Caitlin.

"Amen." said her new friend.

"We should get to freezing this entire city real soon." said Caitlin.

Louise became confused.

"How do you propose we do that? Eventually we may lose some icing capabilities." said Louise.

Caitlin pulled out the heating coat.

"I've got one of these, but we'll need another one made." said Caitlin.

Her new friend smirked.

"I may know of someone who can help us out." said Louise.

Inside a ratty apartment in Metropolis; Lex Luthor was sitting on a mattress.

"This sucks, I'm a wanted criminal even though I managed to defeat Darkseid during that global invasion of Earth." said Lex.

"The only mistake you made was resurrecting him when you were trying to resurrect Brainiac." said a voice.

Lex was shocked.

He turned to a window and saw Louise Lincoln.

"Killer Frost, what're you doing here?" said Lex.

"Seems like life's been terrible for you." said Louise.

"You have no idea, after forming the first Injustice League, merging with Brainiac, and accidentally resurrecting Darkseid, my assets have been frozen and my personal body guard is now running Lex Corp again." said Lex, "It took such a toll on my dignity that I have to use one of Eggman's Crabmeat's to wipe my own ass after going to the bathroom."

A Crabmeat appeared from the bathroom and turned to Louise.

"Hey sweetheart, you want to kill me? You'd be doing me a huge solid." said Crabmeat.

Louise shot some ice onto the Crabmeat, freezing it.

"What do you want anyways?" said Lex.

Louise pulled out the heater coat.

"Another one of these for a new friend." said Louise.

Luthor became confused.

"Who's the friend?" said Lex.

Caitlin Snow entered the room.

"Another Killer Frost." said Caitlin.

Lex became shocked and fainted.

Louise turned to Caitlin.

"Didn't I tell you to wait outside?" said Louise.


	4. Shiny Gyarados Rumor

Back in the mansion; Lincoln was in the attic sitting on his mattress in only his underwear reading Blue Beetle Rebirth.

"Nice, very nice." said Lincoln.

With him we're his Pokémon and they were each reading different comics.

Dragonite was reading Justice League.

Noibat was reading Batman.

Clefairy was reading SuperGirl.

Dratini was reading Teen Titans.

Dragonair was reading Flash.

Turtonator was reading Firestorm.

Rayquaza who was outside the mansion was reading Suicide Squad.

Leafeon was reading Captain Underpants.

"So the Blue Beetle scarab in this continuity had magical origins instead of it being some alien tech?" said Lincoln, "Nice."

Sonic who entered the attic heard it.

"In my opinion, the scarab being of alien origins was much better." said Sonic.

Lincon is shocked and screamed.

His other Pokémon saw Sonic and Sonic saw them.

"Is that all your Pokémon?" Asked the Hedgehog.

Lincoln nodded.

"Yeah I thought so." said Sonic.

He opened up a box and pulled out a Ninja Blender.

Leafeon became shocked.

"What're you doing with that blender?" said Lincoln.

"I know how to make a mean milkshake." said Sonic.

Later; the two with Lincoln being in his clothes were in the kitchen mixing a chocolate milkshake.

The blender stopped and Sonic poured the drink in two cups before placing straws in the cups and the two drinking the milkshakes.

"Ooh yeah, a chocolate peanut butter honey with a hint of mint milkshake, this is how it's done." said Sonic.

Lincon growled.

"I don't want any." He said.

"Who said this was for you?" said Sonic.

Ray entered the kitchen and he grabbed the other cup before drinking some of the milk shake.

"That's what I'm talking about." said Ray.

"Totally." said Sonic, "At least we got to meet Captain Underpants."

 **Flashback**

The two were set on the ground by a flying Captain Underpants who landed on the ground.

"Who would have thought that having kittens and lobsters socialize was a bad idea?" said Ray.

"Mother nature obviously." Sonic said before turning to Captain Underpants, "Thanks, I guess."

Captain Underpants smiled.

"You're welcome, now it is off to save more innocents." said Captain Underpants.

Ray pulled out a squirt gun and shot some water on Captain Underpants, reverting his personality to Mr. Krupp.

The principal looked around confused.

"Wha-where am I?" Krupp said before looking down and becoming shocked by his wardrobe, "WHERE ARE MY PANTS!?"

Sonic became shocked.

"What monstrosity have you brought upon us this time Ray?" said Sonic.

Krupp became mad and roared at the two.

Sonic snapped his fingers, causing Krupp's personality to revert back to Captain Underpants.

The underwear clad hero did a heroic pose.

"TRA-LA-LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Captain Underpants sang.

"Good thing we know what turns him back and forth." said Sonic.

Captain Underpants became confused.

"Turns who what?" said Captain Underpants.

Ray then squirted water on the man, reverting him back to an angry Mr. Krupp.

"Why am I soaking wet?" said Krupp.

Ray smiled.

"Cool." said Ray.

Krupp turned to Ray.

"Hey." said Krupp.

Sonic snapped his fingers again, making Krupp revert back to Captain Underpants.

"TRA-LA-LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Captain Underpants sang.

"We should stop." said Sonic.

"Yeah, we probably should." said Ray.

He then sprayed Captain Underpants making him turn back to Krupp.

"Hey, stop doing tha-"Krupp said Ray snapped his fingers, turning him back to Captain Underpants.

The waistband warrior did a flying pose.

"I am-"Captain Underpants said before he was sprayed again, turning back to Krupp.

"What're you-"Krupp said before a phone rang and Ray gave him a phone, "Hello?"

Sonic snapped his finger's, reverting the man back to Captain Underpants.

"Well hello." said Captain Underpants.

He was sprayed with water again, turning back to Krupp.

"What is happening right now?" said Krupp.

He was then given some water balloons and started juggling them.

The man became confused.

"I had no idea I could do this." said Krupp.

Sonic snapped his fingers, making Krupp let go of the water baloons and go back to Captain Underpants.

But a water balloon started falling on his head as he was flying and reverted back to Krupp.

The two teens started snapping their fingers as water balloons kept on falling on the man, changing him from Captain Underpants and back to Krupp for every water balloon.

Krupp looked down in shock and fell on the ground, causing tons of tiny Captain Underpants to fly around.

"TRA-LA-LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the tiny Captain Underpants's sang.

 **End Flashback**

"It was much better seeing it actually happen." said Ray.

Lynn Sr came in and he sighed.

Lincoln saw this and became confused.

"What's wrong?" said Lincoln.

"You're doing so well in life already that I'm missing out on it." said Lynn Sr.

He then saw a yellow liquid in a cup and started drinking it.

"That's Knuckle's urine sample." said Sonic.

Lynn Sr spat it out in shock.

"He keeps his urine in a cup in the kitchen, why?" said Lynn Sr.

"Apparently he doesn't know that we've got 24 bathrooms in this mansion." said Sonic.

Leafeon came in and Lynn Sr saw this.

"Plus you have great Pokémon and me well I With I had some." He said.

Lincoln smiled.

"I'm sure we can do something." said Lincoln.

"I know of a lake that has some Pokemon in it." said Ray.

Everyone turned to Ray.

"You do?" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, in fact." Ray said before looking around, "There's rumors of a shiny Gyarados with a Gyaradosite around it's neck that's living in the lake."

Lincon is shocked.

"A mega evolving shiny Gyarados?" said Lincoln.

Ray nodded.

Lincon smiled and turned to his father.

"Now only am I gonna help you get some Pokémon but I'll find the Gyarados Ray was talking about." said Lincon and smirked, "Maybe I'll find a regular color one."

"You do realize that I'm still here right?" said Ray.

What nobody knew was that Harl Bot was listening in on everything.

She smirked.

"I bettter tell the boss." She said and laughed.

"TRA-LA-LA!" A voice shouted.

Harl Bot turned and saw a flying Captain Underpants.

She pulled out a squirt gun and shot the flying man in the face, making him revert to Captain Underpants, and still in the air.

"Why am I soaking wet?" said Krupp.

He looked down and became shocked.

"WHY AM I FLYING!?" yelled Krupp.

He then fell on the ground.


	5. Frosting Mount Rushmore

Back in the Bounty Cave; Meek with his helmet off was doing some work on his computer as Blue Beetle appeared.

"What're you doing?" said Blue Beetle.

"Finding where Lex Luthor's crashing." said Meek.

The Blue Beetle is confused.

"What?" said Blue Beetle.

"Finding Lex Luthor's home. He's got to know something about the two Killer Frosts." said Meek.

He stopped working on the computer.

"Found him, he's in the penthouse of a crappy apartment in the high crime area of Metropolis." said Meek.

Blue Beetle is still confused.

"Metropolis, is he stupid? That's Superman's territory." said Blue Beetle.

"Yep, and Superman won't be visiting him tonight." said Meek, "You, me, and Bobby will be."

Bobby emerged from a closet dressed like Orion.

"Does this make me look fat?" said Bobby.

In Lex's apartment; the former billionaire was sleeping on his bed when Meek with his helmet on came barging through the window.

Luthor woke up in shock.

"Wha-wha-who?" said Luthor.

He saw an angry Meek looking at him.

The armor wearing meerkat slowly approached the bed and continued to look at Lex.

"Who the hell are you?" said Lex.

"I'm asking the questions here." said Meek, "Now where's Killer Frost?"

Lex acted confused.

"What're you talking about, I don't know nothing about her whereabouts or her friend." said Lex.

"I never said she had a friend." said Meek.

Lex kept on staring at Meek.

"You think you can scare me with this Batman act you're doing? There's no way you'll get me to talk." said Lex.

Later; Lex was naked and tied up to his blanket and hanging over the edge of his penthouse three floors down.

The ex billionaire screamed.

"What're you nuts or something?" said Lex.

At the penthouse; Meek. Blue Beetle, and Bobby who had their helmets off were drinking smoothies.

"Oh yeah, this Mr Smoothie stuff really is good." said Jaime, "I should have taken Stargirl's word."

Bobby turned to Jaime.

"There anything between the two of you?" said Bobby.

Jaime chuckled.

"As if, I'm constantly working all the time." said Jaime.

Lex screamed once more.

"You should enter the dating cesspool sometime soon, odds are you'll end up like Batman dying alone." said Meek.

Jaime did some thinking.

"I'll think about it after we get the two Frosts." said Jaime.

Lex screamed once more.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I'LL TALK!" Lex yelled.

The three put their helmets back on and Meek pulled Lex up to the top.

"Start talking." said Meek.

"They came to my apartment wanting me to build a second heating coat similar to the one they had." said Lex, "Managed to get the job done in 15 minutes."

"Where are they at now?" said Blue Beetle.

"They said something about going to Mount Rushmore first." said Lex.

"Thanks for your cooperation." said Meek.

He dropped Lex again, making him scream once more.

"YOU MANIAC, YOU'RE MORE INSANE THEN BATMAN!" yelled Lex, "PLUS TWO PEOPLE IN THE APARTMENT I'M ON SAW MY NAKED ASS!"

In the Bounty Cave; Lori, Stargirl, and Firestorm in their civilian identities were drinking milkshakes.

"Wow, everything in this timeline sure does taste good." said Martin.

"Yep, you should try the burgers." said Lori.

Napier entered the cave from the service elevator with some trays and saw everything.

"Can I go one week where no one I haven't seen before enters the cave?" said Napier, "Who are these people anyways?"

Before anyone can answer; the Bounty Flyer appeared in the cave and Meek, Blue Beetle, and Bobby exited the jet.

"Louise and Caitlin are heading for Mount Rushmore." said Meek.

"Alright, I'm in." said Robbie.

"Just out of curiosity, what did you do with Lex?" said Courtney.

"Oh he's still dangling from the edge of his apartment naked." said Blue Beetle.

With Lex he was doing what Blue Beetle said and he gulped

"Someone please help me." said Lex.

The blanket untied and Luthor started falling to the ground screaming.

But before the bald man could hit the ground, he was saved by Superman.

He looked at Superman.

"For once other then when you save Lana when I was dating her, I'm actually glad that you came to save me." said Lex.

"Why're you naked?" said Superman.

Lex became mad.

"You've got super sight, how can you not see that Bounty Hunter and some friends of his stripped me naked and left me tied up to my penthouse apartment." said Lex.

Back in the Bounty Cave; Courtney who was now in her Stargirl outfit was shocked.

"You stripped Lex Luthor naked and left him dangling for dear life just so you can find out where the two Killer Frosts are?" said Stargirl.

"Well it was Meek's idea, but yeah, we did do all that." said Blue Beetle.

Everyone stared at Meek.

"I don't know if I should be impressed by your interrogation methods or disturbed." said Martin.

"I know I'm impressed." said Ronnie.

"Yeah I know, I impress myself at times as well." said Meek.

He saw an old cord phone and started jury rigging it.

"A little here, a little there." said Meek.

He stopped jury rigging and saw that he built a thumb drive.

"Nice." said Meek.

He laughed.

"Alright then. Martin, Ronnie, suit up." said Meek.

Martin and Ronnie grabbed hands.

"Firestorm." the two said at once.

The two then merged into Firestorm.

"THE HEAT IS ON!" yelled Firestorm.

Everyone became confused.

"The heat is on?" said Lori.

Firestorm is mad as the head of the professor appeared next to him.

"I told you people would find it cheesy." said Martin.

"Whatever prof." said Firestorm.

At Mount Rushmore; the heads of the past presidents were being frozen by the two Killer Frosts who were wearing the heating coats.

"I feel pretty." said Caitlin.

"Yep, not only do we look good, but we'll also regenerate out powers at the same time." said Louise.

Far away; George Beard and Harold Hutchins who had tons of explosives noticed the frozen Mount Rushmore and became shocked.

"Hey, somebody beat us to messing with this landmark." said Harold.

"Wow." said his best friend, "What should we do with all this dynamite now?"

The two did some thinking.

Later; all the bombs were placed all over Mount Everest before they exploded.

The smoke cleared off and the mountain now looked like a man sniffing a dogs butt.

The two prankster friends started laughing at the result.

"This is definitely going to end up on the news tomorrow." said George.


	6. Catching Gyarados

At some type of lake; a duckling was walking towards the lake and entered the water before swimming around in it.

Suddenly; a Feraligatr appeared and ate the duckling before going back under water.

Swiss Army and Harl Bot appeared and looked at the lake.

"You sure there's a shiny Gyarados in this lake?" said Swiss Army.

Harl Bot nodded.

"Yep, but it's just a rumor going on all over the city." said Harl Bot.

Swiss Army is shocked.

"Better not wast this." He said and opened up his chest to look at his life counter.

It currently read 995.

He closed his chest.

"Worth it." said Swiss Army.

He made his right hand spark out and dipped it into the water.

A ton of water life floated up to the top, especially a shiny Gyarados.

Swiss Army saw the shiny Gyarados and pulled it to shore.

"At last, the shiny Gyarados." said Swiss Army.

He then noticed something on it's neck and became confused.

"Huh, what's this?" said Swiss Army.

He reached for the neck and removed the object, revealing that it was a Gyaradosite.

"A Mega Stone." said Swiss Army.

He smirked.

"Perfect." said Swiss Miss.

Unknown to him Lincon and Lynn Sr came and saw this.

"That's got to be the Gyarados Ray was talking about." said Lincoln.

He then looked at his father.

"This'll be worth it." said Lincoln.

Sonic and Ray who appeared saw everything.

"Hey look, it some ugly skank of a bot, Harley Quinn's evil twin." said Ray.

Everyone looked at Harl Bot.

"Huh, that does look like Harley." said Sonic.

Lincon was confused.

"Which version?" He asked. "I'm hoping the one from DC Super Hero Girls."

Ray pulled out a picture of the Batman TAS version of Harley and showed it to Lincoln.

"This is the Harley we tend to deal with." said Ray.

Lincoln looked at the photo and Harl Bot only to see what Sonic and Ray were talking about.

"Rats." said Lincoln.

"Back up you watch DC Super Hero Girls?" asked Sonic.

"It's a nice series and the movies they made. Plus that version of Harley and Ivy are heroes." said Lincoln.

"I was better off watching Batman the Brave and the Bold." said Ray.

With Swiss Army he was laughing.

"At last, the shiny mega evolving Gyarados is mine." said Swiss Army.

He pulled the Gyarados out of the water and placed a small device on it's neck.

"Hold it right there Swiss Army." said a voice.

Swiss Army became shocked and turned to see Lincoln's group.

"Not again." said Swiss Army.

Captain Underpants then appeared.

"TRA-LA-LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Captain Underpants sang.

Everyone just stared at the bald fatso in underwear.

"Douse him." said Sonic.

Swiss Army pulled out a squirt gun and sprayed Captain Underpants, turning him back to Krupp.

"WHY AM I SOAKING WET!?" yelled Krupp.

He looked around and saw Harl bot.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" said Krupp.

Harl Bot did a rocket punch on Krupp, sending him far away.

Swiss Army pulled out a remote control.

"Show off for daddy." said Swiss Army.

He pushed a button labeled 'Kill Lincoln Loud and his friends'.

The Gyarados awoke and looked at Lincoln and his friends before roaring.

Everyone became shocked.

"I think I wet myself." said Ray.

Everyone turned to Ray.

"How could you have wet yourself? You don't even have any legs." said Lynn Sr.

"I don't know, it still amazes me that I can even eat." said Ray.

Lincon picked up a Fast Ball and threw it.

"Go Pikachu." shouted Lincon.

The Ball opened and a Pikachu wearing Ash's Original Kanto hat appeared.

"Pikachu." said pikachu.

Sonic became shocked.

"When did you catch a Pikachu?" asked Sonic.

"Two hours ago, what were you doing at the time?" said Lincoln.

 **Flashback**

At a very long chili dog line; Sonic was in the middle of it tapping his foot impatiently.

"I'm waiting." Sonic said in a sing song way.

 **End Flashback**

"I hate it when that happens." said Sonic.

Swiss Army smirked and pulled out two balls.

"Raichu go." He said and threw the balls and a Raichu and a Alolan Raichu came out.

Everyone noticed the two Raichu's.

"That's a first." said Ray.

"What?" asked Sonic.

"Two Raichu's that're different." said Ray.

Sonic pulled out his 3DS and gave it to Ray who went through some stuff.

"Oh nevermind." said Ray.

Lincon is shocked.

"Two Raichu's, this should be interesting." said Lincoln.

He then smiled.

"Let's make a deal if I win you give me both of them." said Lincon.

Swiss Army smirked.

"And if I win all your Pokémon. But no interference from your friends." said Swiss Army.

"And no interference from your side." said Lincoln.

Swiss Army groaned.

"Come on." said Swiss Army, "You're taking the fun out of all this."

Everyone just stared at Swiss Army who sighed.

"Fine." said Swiss Army.

He pushed a button on his remote control that caused his enslaved Gyarados to mega evolve.

"That's not fair." said Lincoln.

"Then choose two more Pokémon for you." said Swiss Army.

Lincon nodded and took two more balls out and threw them and out came Dragonite and a Shiny Alolan Meowth.

"Sheesh, this is more disturbing by the minute." said Lynn Sr.

Swiss Army leaned to Harl Bot.

"Kill the hedgehog and limbless man." Swiss Army whispered.

"Sorry but I'm programmed to follow deals and you said no interference from ether side." said Harl Bot.

Swiss Army groaned and opened up a compartment on Harl Bot's back and a dial was aimed at follow deals and switched it to follow orders before closing the compartment.

"Kill the hedgehog and limbless man." Swiss Army whispered again.

"Right away." said Harl Bot.

She walked off.

Sonic and Ray became confused and followed Harl Bot.

"Alolan Raichu use Psychic and Raichu Volt Tackle." said Swiss Army.

The two Raichu's used their commanded attacks on Lincoln's Pokemon who dodged the attacks.

"Pikachu use Surf." said Lincoln.

The Pikachu pulled out a surfboard just before it used Surf.

Lynn Sr became shocked.

"Now there's something you don't see every day." said Lynn Sr.

"Meowth use Pay Day." Ordered Lincon.

The Meowth threw a ton of gold charms at the Gyarados, but it didn't flinch.

Swiss Army pushed a button on the mind control remote labeled 'Eat the shitty kitty'.

Gyarados nodded and started to go to the Shiny Dark Cat.

"Dragonite use Thunder Punch." Lincon ordered.

The Dragonite's hand sparked up before punching Gyarados in the neck, destroying the device Swiss Army placed on it.

Swiss Army became shocked.

"Uh oh." said Swiss Army.

The Gyarados regained itself and realized what happened and stared at Swiss Army and used Flamethrower on him.

"NOOOOOOOO!" shouted Swiss Army and fell and exploded losing another life.

A badly damaged Harl Bot who was being dragged by Sonic and Ray noticed everything and became shocked.

"PUDDIN!" yelled Harl Bot.

"At this rate, he probably is." said Sonic.

Everyone is shocked.

The Gyarados roared and lunged towards Sonic who jumped out of the way and pushed Harl Bot into the Pokemon's mouth.

"LINCOLN, DO SOMETHING!" yelled Sonic.

Lincoln nodded and turned to the Alolan Raichu.

"Alolan Raichu I need your help." said Lincoln.

The Alolan Pokémon turned to Lincoln.

Alolan Raichu shrugged it off.

"Psychic." said Lincoln.

The Raichu used Psychic on Gyarados.

"Now go for Thunder." said Lincoln.

The Raichu used Thunder on Gyarados, knocking it out.

Lincon pulled out a Dive Ball.

He tossed the ball at the Gyarados and it hit the Pokemon.

The ball opened up and sucked the dragon into the ball before closing up and hitting the ground and shaking a bit before it stopped.

Lincoln smiled.

"Caught the Dragon." said Lincoln.

"And a mega evolving one at that." said Ray.

The ball then opened up before burping out Harl Bot.


	7. Defeating Both Killer Frosts

Meek was flying the Bounty Flyer towards a frozen Mount Rushmore.

All the costumed heroes were in the jet.

"Mount Rushmore dead ahead." said Meek.

Blue Beetle became shocked.

"Hold on, I just got word of something happening." said Blue Beetle.

Everyone turned to Blue Beetle.

"Someone changed Mount Everest so that it looks like a human is sniffing a dogs butt." said Blue Beetle.

Meek laughed.

"That's a treat, but we'll deal with that later. We're much to close to the presidents." said Meek.

He then landed the ship close to the heads and the group left the ship.

Meek pointed to two different directions and the six split up.

Bobby and Lori went one way and Firestorm went the other way as Meek, Blue Beetle, and Stargirl went the same way.

"So what's the plan?" said Stargirl.

"First, we find the two Frosts, then defeat the two and destroy the coats they've got, thaw out Mount Rushmore, and finally send Caitlin back to your timeline." said Meek.

"What about Mount Everest?" said Blue Beetle.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll get to that as well." said Meek.

Blue Beetle sighed.

"I've always wanted to scale Mount Everest." said Beetle.

Meek turned to Blue Beetle walking backwards.

"You've got alien tech on your spine that can allow you to fly, why would you want to climb a mountain that very few people return alive from?" said Meek.

Blue Beetle did some thinking.

"Can't argue with you there." said Blue Beetle.

He then smirked.

"Those two Frost's won't know what hit em." said Blue Beetle.

The three went behind a bush and Meek pulled out some binoculars and started looking through them to see the two Killer Frosts freezing a ton of deer.

Meek pushed a button on his left gauntlet.

"Found them." said Meek.

He drew out what looked like a 44 magnum pistol like blaster.

"Stay here and wait for the others." said Meek.

Blue Beetle and Stargirl became confused.

"What should we do during that time?" said Stargirl.

"I don't know, make out with each other, try not to do anything stupid like trap Superman in the Phantom Zone, release three Kryptonian criminals from the Phantom Zone, or destroy the Phantom Zone projector." said Meek.

"Okay that only happened once." said Stargirl.

She then did some thinking.

"The Phantom Zone incident, not making out." said Stargirl.

"Riggggght." said Meek.

He then walked off.

"The whole Phantom Zone thing is true." said Blue Beetle, "An alien cat trapped Superman in the Phantom Zone, Firestorm released three Kryptonian's, and I accidentally destroyed the projector."

The two Killer Frosts started freezing up some bears when Meek appeared behind the two and aimed his magnum at Caitlin and a sawoff at the back of Louise's head.

"Hold it right there Killer Frost and...Killer Frost." said Meek.

The two Frosts became shocked.

"Not again." said Louise.

She then grabbed both blasters and froze them.

Meek became shocked.

"Oh boy." said Meek.

Louise threw a punch at Meek who blocked the attack with his frozen blasters and tossed Louise over his shoulders.

Caitlin shot some ice at Meek, but the meerkat jumped up in the air with heaters out of his gauntlets, making the ice melt off the blasters before shooting both Killer Frost's.

Meek then landed on the ground and put his blasters away.

The two Killer Frosts started creating ice balls in their hands, but they were each attacked by different heroes.

Louise was attacked by Blue Beetle, and Caitlin was attacked by Lori.

"Good thing I called for backup." said Meek.

Caitlin is shocked.

"What's next? Firestorm?" asked Caitlin and laughed.

"THE HEAT IS ON!" yelled a voice.

The three saw Firestorm flying by.

"Yep." said Meek, "But in my honest opinion, he'll need therapy. Mostly because of how nuts he is about you."

Caitlin blushed.

Meek became shocked.

"Not another one." said Meek.

Lori turned to Caitlin.

"You need therapy." said Lori.

Caitlin froze Lori in the eyes.

The teenager screamed.

"MY EYES!" yelled Lori.

She started stepping backwards, but almost stepped over the edge of the cliff, but Stargirl used her Cosmic Staff to surround Lori in a force field and pull her back to safety.

Meek then drew out a grenade and tossed it over to Louise.

The grenade then exploded, making Louise crash into a tree.

She became mad and launched an ice ball at the meerkat who jumped out of the way.

The ice ball wound up hitting Caitlin, making her fall off Mount Rushmore.

Louise became shocked.

"Oops." said Louise.

Firestorm became shocked.

"NOT MY SWEETHEART!" yelled Firestorm.

He then flew down the mountain.

Bobby and Blue Beetle noticed it.

"20 dollars says that she'll try and kill him." said Blue Beetle.

"See you twenty and raise you ten." said Bobby.

The two fist bumped each other.

Caitlin continued to fall to the ground, but when she reached the ground, she was caught by Firestorm who was already standing on the ground.

She started screaming but noticed that she was in Firestorm's arms.

"For some odd reason, I agree that you do need therapy, but not that much." said Firestorm.

Caitlin blushed.

The Professor who saw this smiled.

"This could be beautiful." said Martin.

Caitlin then punched Firestorm, sending him crashing into the mountain.

"Nevermind." said Martin.

Blue Beetle chuckled and turned to Bobby.

"You lose." said Blue Beetle, "Pay up."

"Double or nothing says that she kisses him." said Bobby.

Blue Beetle nodded.

However before Caitlin leave's, she smiled and kissed Firestorm.

Firestorm was shocked but chuckled while blushing.

"I'm in love." said Firestorm.

Blue Beetle sighed and gave Bobby sixty dollars.

Bobby smirked.

"Sucker." said Bobby.

Caitlin returned and shot some ice at Lori who's iced up eyes thawed out.

But Bobby pulled her away before she could be hit.

Meek then fired a blue laser from his right gauntlet at Caitlin, freezing her.

He then fired the laser at Louise, freezing her as well.

The two Killer Frost's glared at each other.

"Finally, I thought it would be very difficult." said Meek.

He stared at Louise and pulled out a sign before writing on it and placing it on Louise, revealing that it said 'Come see my hairy armpits'.

He laughed.

"It's funny because her armpit hairs could have frozen off." said Meek.


	8. Timeline Restoring

Back in the Bounty Cave; Meek's group had the two Killer Frosts thawed out, had anti power hand cuffs on, and the heating coats were off.

"Alright, you won't be causing anymore trouble this time." said Meek.

"And it's a good thing we made that side stop to Mount Everest to change it back to normal." said Blue Beetle.

Caitlin tried to shake the cuffs off.

"Aren't these cuffs a little to much?" said Caitlin, "Take these things off."

"Don't worry, they'll come off. As soon as we return to our timeline." said Stargirl.

Caitlin nodded and Firestorm went to her.

"Um before we take you to jail how about a movie?" He asked.

Meek face palmed himself.

"Seriously, they need therapy." Meek said to himself.

"Actually he has a point. Plus I could go for a movie." said Beetle

Meek turned on the timeline portal and Blue Beetle's group walked into the portal before the meerkat turned off the device.

He turned to Louise.

"And as for you Louise, there's a prison cell in Toon City Maximum with your name on it." said Meek.

Louise became mad.

"Kiss my frosty ass." said Louise.

Meek then dragged Louise off.

With Lincoln, Lynn Sr, Sonic, and Ray; the group was sitting at a park bench.

Lincoln smiled at his Dive Ball.

"The Red Gyarados is now mine. I'm now the third person to have a Red Gyarados." said Lincoln.

"Who are the first two?" asked Ray.

"The character Lance from the Pokemon anime for one." said Sonic.

"And the leader of the Evil Organization in Pokémon XYZ Anime." said Lincoln, "Lysander."

"I still can't believe in that series Ash didn't catch a Grass Type." said Sonic.

He looked down and saw a Caterpie and picked it up.

"Such a change of pace in the anime." said Sonic.

He placed the bug Pokemon on Lynn Sr's shoulder.

The father saw the bug and smiled.

"It likes me." said Lynn Sr.

The Caterpie then fell asleep.

It then turned red before going into a Net Ball that was being held by Ray.

The ball closed up before shaking and it stopped.

Lynn Sr became shocked.

"Huh." said Lynn Sr.

Ray placed the ball in Lynn Sr's hands.

"You should see me in the shower." said Ray.

 **Flashback**

In Ray's house; the limbless man walked into his closet before coming out with his floating body parts without any clothes on them.

He then walked into the bathroom before getting into the tub and turning the shower on.

 **End Flashback**

"Huh, neat." said Sonic.


End file.
